chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ewa Lavriskla
::"I told you to watch your back." Apparently once employed in Rhyser City's government, Ewa Lavriskla is detached from others and does not seem to care much for the consequences of her actions. Though she may regularly claim revenge is one of her main motivations in what she does, her lack of true emotional investment in what happens to her may indicate otherwise. Background Ewa seems to know Derrin Oakenleg and was also once part of Rhyser City's government like he was. Unlike Derrin, Ewa did not appear to have much emotional investment in finding out why she and others were abruptly fired and replaced. She stayed in the city after her dismissal, helping the others in her situation uncover the truth. Second Dream of Arplakoon Sabaria: The Monster Within Ewa first appeared in the second dream during the events in Sabaria, lurking in an alleyway in Rhyser City. She was in contact with Derrin, and a tip from Astruc led her to break into Governor Kokab's office to reveal that he had betrayed the Alamo Empire for the Veriol Alliance. Ewa revealing this treachery to the Alamo Empire led to Rhyser City being bombed, but Ewa apparently had the foresight to escape into an underground shelter before the bombs hit and survived. When Aricrauer and Astruc found her again, she seemed utterly uncaring of what had become of Rhyser City due to her actions and was making preparations to leave. She mentioned that Kokab had "pissed off the wrong people" and that she had known the city would be bombed as a warning to the rest of Rackina to not do what Rhyser City did. However, she had thought it would be regular firebombs hitting the city, not Chrono Bombs. Still, she seemed hardly concerned, considering she had gotten out alive. In response to Aricrauer threatening her, Ewa only told her to watch her back. Just as she had warned, Ewa appeared again when Aricrauer tried to assassinate Fiqar of Qardoj to stop his warmongering from making the conflict worse. She shot Aricrauer in the back before she could attack Fiqar and Dojan-ru, only briefly staggering when Astruc shot her back in the shoulder. Using a wand, Ewa closed up the wound and called out to Aricrauer that "some things just had to happen," jeering that surely she of all people understood that. Curiously enough, although Astruc had introduced Aricrauer to Ewa as "Aric," Ewa called Aricrauer by her full name before leaving. Interim: The Past's Return Ewa briefly appeared in Dralvarus where Ezwell and Strisci were, also running into Bahku Bugiardo. She took an interest of sorts in the rumors that spirits of the dead were roaming the land, but she was reading a book about the floating island of Tumoria, Vzástrov Se. Apparently, she had a debt to pick up around there and was doing some research before leaving. After Strisci was pointed out to her as someone who was supposed to be dead, Ewa approached the two to test Bahku's belief that Strisci had been shot in the back and killed. By knocking into Strisci, Ewa proved that Strisci had an old wound in her back -- at the very least, Bahku's theory was credible. She and Bahku cornered Ezwell and Strisci when they tried to leave, forcing them to answer about how Strisci was returned to life. Ezwell confessed that it had to do with Alvarus the Netherlord, not answering very specifically in the end. Ewa seemed less interested than Bahku, but kept Ezwell at gunpoint until he had answered. After this, she left to depart for Tumoria. Fourth Dream of Arplakoon Tumoria: The Emerald Meteors During Arplakoon's fourth dream, Ewa made an appearance as a decommissioned hitman for the Alamo Empire working in a library. She helped Delzed and Karsuri track down the meaning of the term "Garlet," though her curiosity with why they were looking for something so obscure led to her talking to the two further. She said she had been part of the Rhyser City government but had been recently fired alongside some colleagues of hers; as she talked, Delzed noticed that Ewa seemed extremely detached from the conversation. When Delzed displayed some nervousness in trying to distract Ewa from why they were looking up the phrase Garlet, Ewa stared at her with an unnerving smile and idly commented about her own prowess with firearms, even going so far as to compare Delzed to a "cornered animal" from how nervous she was. Delzed quickly sought to disengage but Karsuri, unaware of Ewa's true nature and profession, went so far as to send Ewa a toy gun as a gift -- which Karsuri found inside her own hotel room later that night along with a note from Ewa. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters